The effectiveness of behavioral counseling for relieving nausea and vomiting experienced in anticipation of chemotherapy treatment will be evaluated. Pilot data indicate that chemotherapeutic "anticipatory nausea and vomiting" occur in 20% of patients. Converging lines of evidence support the view that "anticipatory nausea and vomiting" is a learned or conditioned behavior. Extensive experiments have established "Systematic Desensitization" as both a precise and effective counseling technique for counter-conditioning maladaptive learned behaviors. Over 220 new patients a year enter chemotherapy research trials at the University of Rochester Cancer Research Center. These patients will be screened for "anticipatory nausea and vomiting". A sample size of 27 in each of the three arms of the experimental design will assure conventionally assumed levels of protection for both type 1 (alpha equals .05) and type 2 (power equals 0.80) experimental errors. Criticisms of non-random assignment and lack of control over intervention credibility and expectancy are addressed in the experimental design. Patients will be randomly assigned to on of three groups: (1) "Systematic Desensitization" (experimental group), (2) a control procedure for identification and modification of pretreatment eating behaviors which, from pilot data, is seen as equal in expectancy and credibility to "Systematic Desensitization", and (3) non-intervention control. The proposed study has the anticipated long-term benefit of improving patient compliance in both best current treatment (Phase IV) and randomized (Phase III) treatment research trials.